


Молчание

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ло так и не смирился с потерей самого дорогого для него человека.





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Severe Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Severe+Cold).

На корабле Мугивар наконец-то воцарилась тишина: мирно посапывал возле каюты разомлевший от хорошей еды Цезарь; едва слышно похрапывал у бушприта Зоро и негромко бормотал во сне Усопп, придавленный к газону развалившимся сверху Чоппером, пихавшим, в свою очередь, ногой Брука. Воды безбрежного океана ласково обнимали борт и с легким плеском облизывали перила, в то время как луна, непривычно яркая и круглая, освещала им путь в кромешной темноте, прокладывая тусклым лучом холодного света дорогу сквозь почерневшие игривые волны. 

Не спалось только одному человеку: высокая долговязая фигура сидела возле мачты, крепко сжимая в смуглых тонких пальцах с татуировками рукоятку нодати. Ло всегда старался спать как можно меньше: несмотря на то, что он давно и с переменным успехом сбегал от своего прошлого, с которым, казалось, смирился много лет тому назад, оно неизбежно настигало его в самый неожиданный момент. Не важно, чем он был занят – сморенный сном, парень рано или поздно возвращался в этот бесконечный кошмар, определивший всю его дальнейшую жизнь. 

Хотя с того момента и прошло долгих тринадцать лет, Ло так и не смирился с потерей самого дорогого для него человека. Кажется, целую вечность назад он, озлобленный и напуганный, пришел к Дофламинго – тот моментально увидел в отчаявшемся ребенке свое жестокое отражение и жажду мести к безжалостному миру. Кажется, целую вечность назад он перестал считать семью Донкихот своим домом – его ненависть ко всему миру воплотилась в одном-единственном проявлении, в одном-единственном человеке, в одном-единственном лице с самодовольной и злой усмешкой, которая никогда не сулила ничего хорошего. 

Пожалуй, Ло против собственной воли вынес из семьи Донкихот довольно многое: им, как и Дофламинго, практически всегда руководил холодный расчет; он, как и Дофламинго, с детства научился планировать все свои действия наперед, продумывая пути отхода в случае возможных осложнений. Он, подобно Дофламинго, безжалостно расправлялся со своими врагами и заработал себе славу, которая ставила его на одну ступень с человеком, которого он так отчаянно ненавидел. Он разучился чувствовать – создавалось впечатление, что все его эмоции остались в том самом дне, который раз за разом преследовал его в кошмарах. 

Тогда всюду поднялся переполох – он не совсем понимал, что происходит, и где они находятся, но нутром чувствовал, что все идет не по плану. Перед ним то и дело возникало взволнованное и бледное лицо Коразона, беспокойно оглядывающегося вокруг. Когда Ло попытался спросить, в чем дело, тот лишь загадочно и привычно улыбнулся – и тут же споткнулся, пытаясь, видимо, хоть как-то рассмешить своего маленького спутника, но тот, вопреки обычаю, никак не отреагировал. 

– Кора-сан, – Ло поднял голову, чтобы лучше видеть товарища, – куда мы идем? 

Он уже и не помнил, ответил ли Росинант тогда хоть что-то: на этом моменте картинка обычно тускнела, становилась нечеткой и распадалась на фрагменты, которые закрепились в памяти отрывками. Вот их первое знакомство, когда этот исполин вышвырнул Ло из окна; нелепые падения, которые то ли были отличной маскировкой, то ли неискоренимой привычкой; вечно дымящаяся и неизменно подпаленная шуба, потому что Коразону не с первого раза удавалось зажечь сигарету; пятна от чая на рубашке – это его почему-то особенно злило… Потом Ло отчетливо слышал его голос – этот страшный, непередаваемый надрыв в реве загнанного зверя, когда врачи отказывались лечить неизлечимую болезнь, а Росинант, неистово крича, угрожал и называл их шарлатанами. Возможно, он даже кого-то избил и поджег больницу – здесь Ло уже мало что помнил: он уже почти не приходил в сознание… 

Парень машинально стиснул в пальцах рукоятку: даже во сне он не терял контроля над ситуацией, и отчаянно старался исправить то, что исправить уже было нельзя. Он знал, что увидит дальше – но вырваться из цепких рук кошмара так и не смог. 

Он по-прежнему четко видел окровавленное, но все еще неизменно улыбчивое лицо в причудливом гриме. Он и не думал, что может быть так больно. Он и кричал бы, насколько хватало сил и дыхания, но, предприимчивый, Росинант позаботился и об этом – Коразон предусмотрел все. Это теперь, по прошествии тринадцати лет, Ло понимал, что его друг уже тогда знал, что покойник – но объяснить это маленькому, хотя и не по годам смышленому, ребенку это было невозможно. Ему было не наплевать; он заботился; он сделал все, чтобы Ло выбрался с острова живым – и пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти его еще раз… 

Парень дернулся во сне: он услышал свой собственный беззвучный крик – и отчетливые сухие щелчки выстрелов. 

Бурые пятна на белом снегу. 

Оборвавшая все тишина. 

Молчаливая ненависть. 

_Ты за это ответишь._


End file.
